Death Game
Dave had always been a regular guy. He had a girlfriend, was popular in school and was captain of the football team of his school. Yes, you could say Dave Sean was a happy boy. It was in December of 2015, when Dave and his buddy Ron depended one day with him and gambled a bit at the PC. "Jo, Dave! Have you any new games? I play the now the dog the first time!" "Sorry, Ron. Had no opportunity to buy something new." "Then let's begin! Maybe we'll find something good!" Once there, they crawled all categories, but unfortunately did not find anything. "So what stupid! I have finally something new to play, otherwise I raced yet made! What new, that gives me the thrill of my life!" Dave was mad. It could not be that there was absolutely nothing to their liking! Just when Dave and Ron wanted to go back, they called the seller to something. "Hey boys!" "Does the us?" Ron asked in amazement. Dave turned to the man. "What is?" "I just heard her both looking for a game with the thrill of your life?" "Yes! Have as one?" Ron asked. "Well .... We got a new game, only this morning. Seems to me to be a kind of horror game, if you want you can have it." Dave and Ron decided to buy the game. It was a simple black sheath on the white with large lettering with the word "Death" was written. Towards Dave's House Ron opened the envelope. "That's strange." "What's up?" "There is no game description, no instructions, just nothing! Only the CD." "But, Does not matter, we have what it takes anyway not read." Arriving home, Dave put the CD into the drive of his PC and waited. "Installation completed." was shown. Now Dave and Ron could choose whether they wanted to start the game, who wanted to customize options or wanted to see the contributors. "Come on, old man! I want to know how it is!" Said Ron excitedly. "OK!" A text box popped up: "They have declared its willingness to take part in our game. The game needs access to her webcam." "What for?" Asked Dave. However, the cam activated by itself Again came a text box.: "FIRST TASK:. Take off your shirt if you succeed you come on." Ron was the first who set out his shirt. Dave followed him reluctantly. "SECOND TASK: Now you're both competitors who creates the highest score wins, but for the second place, there is no price..." "All right! That is perhaps strange, but let's do it, brother!" Ron exclaimed. "Well." "THIRD TASK: Ron, you have to inflict some pain Dave, you also.." "What the hell? Certainly not!" "What are you for ne Pussy, Dave? Blow up once and it goes on!" The hours dragged on. The tasks were more brutal; soon the two were bleeding heavily, but no one wanted to stop more; the game had cast a spell over the two. "TENTH OBJECT:... Go to the streets Take two each with a knife Kill the first, who can be found who manages to get 50 points." Dave and Ron had long lost control; they did what the game required of them. Both were bloodied and with drawn knives out. Dave looked at Ron for a long time no friend; Ron was just a competitor. And Dave wolltle commit the murder before him! Finally, Dave found his victim, an elderly gentleman, who was sitting on a bench. He just went up to him, did not say a word and slammed the man his knife repeatedly in the chest. Then he just wordlessly back to his home, where Ron also stood with a bloody knife. "I won! I've killed before you!" Triumphed Ron. "Nonsense! I won!" Dave countered. The controversy rocked himself up, and then released the final task: "LAST TASK: Only the strongest survived You know what you have to do.." Ron and Dave leave, and looked at each other; her eyes were red, her skin deathly pale and his clothes full of blood, of foreign and of them. Then they fell with their knives all over each other. It was a brutal fight. Dave finally rammed Ron the knife in the face; Ron fell to the ground dead. Dave crawled to the PC. "Won! I did it!" But then again popped a textbox on: "GAME OVER!" "WHAT? No! I have not done anything!" "I'm sorry, Dave. Unfortunately, there is no prize for second place. Kill yourself. Kill yourself." Dave stared at the knife. It shimmered dark. Dave had lost everything, his own will, his mind and his pal. "Yes, sir." Dave put the knife to his throat. He wanted to obey the game. Obedience unto death. He would win this game. Category:CreepyPasta Category:Poorly-written horror stories Category:WTF Archives